


Behind Blue Eyes

by SirisDerp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirisDerp/pseuds/SirisDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba He's got the brains, looks and attitude to succeed in the business world. But why isn't it working out? Is it a conspiracy? Will a certain person teach him to love life and love love? KaibaOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abductions and Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction I've written and it was back in High School. Just posting it up to help myself finish it. Let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

#  **Chapter 1**

"No, no, no! You're swinging it all wrong!" A man dressed in a white gi ran over to a female with long white hair tied up in a ponytail at the top of her head. She had silver eyes that had eyeliner pulling out to the side giving her a feline look.

"Sorry sensei, it won't happen again!" She bowed low, keeping her eyes to the ground. The teacher grunted.

"Kira, get out of my dojo! I have no room here to teach fools." He glared down at her. Kira bowed once more and walked out slowly.

***

"What? Another one was taken?" A young man slammed his fist on the mahogany desk making his secretary jump. He had blue eyes that riveled the sea in color and brown hair that hung into his eyes.  
"Y-Yes, Mr. Kaiba. The employees are frightened and are considering quitting as an option." She hugged the files that she was holding tightly against her chest and stared at the ground not even considering fixing her crooked glasses. Kaiba growled.

"Are you one of these employees?" He asked in a low angry tone. She bit her bottom lip, refusing to answer. Kaiba leaned back into his chair and smirked.

"From now on every one of my employees will have to take some kind of self-defense class. I'll have a dojo constructed immediately. Go and inform the company." Kaiba glared at the timid secretary. She didn't budge.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go NOW!" Kaiba yelled out. She yelped and rushed out as fast as she could without spilling the contents she held in her arms. Kaiba swiveled in his chair and glared down at the city.

"Don't take Kaiba Corporation lightly."

***

Kira changed into janitor clothes and walked to her work. She clocked in and began to make her way to the closet for her equipment. The business people around her bustled around, completely unaware of the incompetent janitor. She sighed and pushed the plastic cart full of cleaning supplies to the elevator. The doors opened with a loud audible ding and she rolled the cart in.A tall man walked in and stood in the elevator. Kira ignored the person minding her own business until she had to press the button for the top floor.  
"You going to the same floor, sir?" Kira took this chance to glance to his general direction. He was tall, that's for sure. She only saw his torso. He didn't say anything so Kira shrugged and ignored him once more. She stood, waiting and listened to the dull drone of the elevater music. The elevator stopped and she got out, pushing the cart. The man got out as well and followed her just a few feet away. Kira, not noticing, stopped in front of a locked door and pulled out a large ring of keys. She flipped through them and opened the door with the appropriate key. She pushed the door and pulled the cart halfway through. Kira immediately began to dust off the furniture and computer screen. She jumped when the door clicked closed. Kira looked around the room but no one else was there. Nervously, she opened the door again and pulled the cart halfway through again. She slowly turned back around and stood in front of the desk. The chair was facing away from her.

"That's strange. I swear it was facing the computer..." She mumbled. There was a chuckle and the chair swiveled around. Kira gasped.

"Kira, you're so jumpy" A young man with neon green hair and blue eyes smirked at her. Kira frowned and threw the rag at him.

"Dammit Rishio! Don't scare me like that!" Kira crossed her arms and glared at him. Rishio plucked the rag off of his head and set it on the desk.

"I saw you and couldn't resist." He granted her a dashing smile that made her only scowl more.

"I don't suppose you're the one on the elevator too" Kira mumbled out hotly.

"Actually, no" He looked at her curiously as she mentally shivered. Kira scowled and crossed her arms across her chest while angrily looking off to the side.

"Damn you and your creepiness... Clean your office yourself. I'm leaving." Kira scowled and prepared to leave. Rishio chuckled and threw a newspaper down on the desk.

"Oh, so soon? You should see your other boss in the papers. Not very professional." Rishio smirked as Kira picked up the paper and read. Her eyes widened then narrowed.

"Kaiba-kun would never go downtown to pick up prostitutes!" Kira crumpled up the papers and growled angrily. Rishio shrugged.

"I'm only looking out for your well-being." Rishio said with a smirk. Kira glared then left the office taking her cleaning cart with her.

***

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaiba threw down the newspaper on the round table, which held many executives that sat around him. The newspaper had a picture of Kaiba from the side viewwhile he had two girls under either arm giggling like schoolgirls while dressed in very revealing outfits. Kaiba's eye was only seen from over his trench coat and looking directly at the camera but the rest of his face was hidden.  
"I want names! Who is writing this rubbish and how are they getting pictures of me in places I've never been!" He glared at the men who nervously looked away. One man cleared his throat loudly at the doorway.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have found someone suitable to run your dojo." The man said boldly and clearly. Kaiba dismissed his associates.

"Speak now Roland and it better be good." Kaiba turned his icy glare on Roland. The man nodded.

"You have one already employed by Kaiba Corp. who excels in martial arts and is exceptionally well with a samurai sword. Currently this person is employed in the mail room but we can transfer the person quickly." Roland said stifly. Kaiba scoffed.

"Has construction begun yet on the dojo itself?" Kaiba watched, as Roland nodded a no. Kaiba gritted his teeth angrily.

"First get that done then go out and find a suitable teacher! Find someone better than a person who can play with a sword you fool!" Kaiba yelled out once more. Roland nodded and left. Kaiba slammed his fists on the table and gritted his mouth shut.

"Dammit, incompetent fools..." Kaiba sighed and left the room.

***

Kira quickly done up her hair in a bun, changed into a skirt and white dress shirt. She ran out of her crummycondo towards Kaiba Corp. She was already late for a meeting she was supposed to account for and her boss would not be happy. By the time she made it inside the building, men in expensive suits were already piling out of the building towards their awaiting limos. She was gasping for breath before Seto Kaiba approached her. He glared down into her eyes while angrily towering over her.  
"Kira, your late again." Kaiba glared down at her. Kira avoided his gaze. Since the first time she saw him she had a crush on him that continued to build.

"I-I is sorry sir! I'll try not to let it happen again! I swear!" Kira looked up into his eyes and her knees felt weak. Kaiba grunted.

"Come see me in my office and if you're late for that also I swear I'm firing you." He turned on his heel and left. Kira let out the breath she never knew she held. She smiled and waited till Kaiba was gone from sight before jumping up and yelling off the top of her lungs, "Yay! He talked to me and didn't yell at me! Whoot!" Of course that earned weird looks from everyone around her but she didn't care. Kira happily waltzed to the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor. She stepped out from the elevator and burst through the large double doors.

"You wanted to see me Kaiba-sama?" Kira said with a smile. Kaiba turned around from gazing out of the large windows and glared at her.

"Why don't you ever enter quietly?" Kaiba asked quietly. Kira laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I'll try to be more discreet." Kira said almost breaking her tone of voice. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I have a headache." Kaiba sat down in his leather chair. Kira walked over to his desk and pulled out Tylenol and got a cup of water from the cooler before handing it to him. He looked at her strangely before taking the pill and water. This act of kindness was unusual for him except coming from his little brother.

"Anything else sir?" Kira smiled widely up at him. Kaiba scoffed and swirled the water around in the cup watching it slosh around.

"I'm going to a formal dinner next week and need you to watch over my little brother till I come home." Kaiba gave the cup to her and she threw it away in the trash bin.

"Will do sir. When do you think you'll be home?" Kira said, trying to contain her excitement. This was a big job to even be entrusted with Kaiba's little brother. Kaiba was silent for a moment.

"I don't know. If anything goes wrong, I'll have your head. This is your last chance to redeem yourself. You've always been loyal and are suitable for the job at short notice. Don't make that statement wrong." Kaiba glared at Kira who gulped. She smiled nervously.

"Yes sir. Will do sir." Kira said, her voice quivered slightly. Kaiba waved her out and she left with a soft click of the door. Kaiba held a button down on the phone.

"Riku, send those files up following the missing persons cases immediately." He then sat down and waited till another one of his secretaries walked in and set the files down on his desk.

"Is there anything else you'd like sir?" Riku asked. Kaiba grunted.

"Leave me in peace." Kaiba turned his glare on her next. The secretary rushed out and closed the door with a slam, making Kaiba wince. Don't any of his employees ever learn how to close a door? He sighed and spread out the files. Each was a missing persons case, each was a Kaiba Corporation employee, and each was involved with the release of the new product. Kaiba thought long and hard. Obviously whoever abducted his employees is out to bring down Kaiba Corp. but which company is after him? He had too many rivals and no leads. Kaiba got up and gazed out over the city once more. Five important employees involved with his new product were abducted over a course of two months and that leaves ten more before it dwindled down to miscellaneous employees. It's only a matter of time before whoever it is makes their next move.


	2. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

Kira rushed around Kaiba Corp. carrying out demands of her associates.

"Kira, can you be a dear and give this to Kaiba-sama?"

"Kira! I won't accept love letters from people I don't know, take it back!"

"Oh, Kira! I have an emergency! Take this letter up to Mr. Kaiba!"

"Kira, once more, no more letters! Oh, never mind. Take this into the mail room."

Kira plopped down tiredly into a plush chair in the lobby. Running around a twenty story building is tiring but at least it kept her fit. She sighed and pushed her glasses up more onto the bridge of her nose. Kaiba approached her and handed her a package.

"I forgot to give this to you earlier and had trouble finding you. Take this to the mail room immediately." Kaiba towered over her like he usually does. Kira got up and held out her arms. He dropped it within her grasp but she fell from the weight of it. It landed on her back.

"Kira! That's an important package you fool!" Kaiba glared down at her. Kira didn't bother getting up but closed her eyes.

"So tired..." Kira sighed as if this was a state of peace and relaxation despite the heavy package and stares from everyone around her. Kaiba picked up the package and set it in her chair before nudging her in the side with his foot.

"Get up and do as you're told. Stop lying around like a bum and work like I paid you to." Kaiba's eyes narrowed on her. Kira moaned and stood up. Her eyes had bags under them and her hair were coming out of the bun she had it in. Kaiba sighed and left. Kira picked up the package reluctantly and walked towards the mailroom. It was filled with stacks of papers and people running about everywhere. An old man sat at the desk near the door looked up at her.

"Oh, Kira! Is that the package Mr. Kaiba wants shipped out right now?" The old man turned his owl eyed gaze on her. Kira nodded and happily passed off the heavy load to the old man. He then handed her an envelope.

"That's for you dear. It just came in just now. Kaiba called in here a second ago and asked for you to come up to his office immediately. Bye my dear!" The old man waved. Kira took the envelope and ran out. Kaiba would be mad if she was late. She ran like there was no tomorrow up the flight of stairs choosing not to go in the elevator since it didn't come down as soon as she pressed the button. Patience is a virtue but when Kaiba is involved kiss your butt good-bye. She burst through the double doors and stood panting in his office. He looked up from his desk to glare at her.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked irritably. Kira pushed aside a stray strand of hair from her face.

"The mail room head said you called me up sir." Kira said through her panting. Kaiba shrugged.

"Oh, that. Did you send the package like I told you?" Kaiba said matter of factly. Kira blinked. That was  _it_? She nodded. Kaiba looked her over and spied the envelope.

"What's that?" He motioned to her hand.

"Oh, this?" Kira held out the envelope. "I don't know. I just received it." She looked down at it. It deffinently was for her because her name was cut out of letters, fromthelooks of it a magazine, that were glued onto it.

"Kira, you also work for Magic Industries, correct?" Kaiba watched her carefully. Kira, confused, shook her head.

"No, I quit that job last week. Now I work for you ,obviously, Industrial Illusions on Sundays, and Neko Enterprises as a janitor all the time before I see you." Kira watched as Kaiba held an eyebrow up in equal confusion.

"You worked for one of our rivals' company and are now working for two others?" Kaiba said suspiciously. Kira nodded. Kaiba glared at her.

"Why are you working all these jobs? Don't you have school?" Kaiba leaned back into his chair and continued his interrogation. Kira chuckled.

"Rent, living expenses, and paying off my parent's debt they left me takes almost all of my money. Also, school isn't till around August. Did you forget it's still summer vacation?" Kira smiled once more. This conversation wasn't so bad. Kaiba scoffed.

"Tomorrow is the day you're supposed to keep an eye on Mokuba. At the rate your going, you'll end up in the hospital before you even attempt the job." Kaiba just continued to watch her. Kira blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten enough sleep and this job has me running in circles and wears me out." Kira sighed and frowned. For once Kaiba's presence didn't make her smile like a gullible idiot but made her more tired and worn out. Kaiba waved a hand through the air.

"That's no excuse. Take the rest of today off. I can't have you going to the hospital wasting my company's money for your worthless medical insurance and I need you in top shape to baby sit. I assume that you have tomorrow off?" Kaiba swivled his chair to his computer at his left and looked at her from the corner of his eye. Kira nodded.

"Ok, then leave now." Kaiba turned his attention on his computer. Kira turned to leave.

"Kira?" Kaiba said just as Kira's hand was already on the door handle. She reluctantly turned and gave a small smile.

"Yes Kaiba-sama?" Kira forced out. Kaiba glared at her.

"If I have to let you off a day again just because you can't find the time to sleep then you may have to quit yet another job." Kaiba didn't even turn his attention away from his computer this time. Kira nodded and left.

* * *

Kaiba quickly slipped on his suit and walked downstairs. The door opened and Kira was standing there with Roland. Her hair was let down and she wore capris with a white spaghetti strapped shirt. She walked in and smiled up at him.

"Hello Kaiba-sama! I'm here and for once not late!" Kira said happily. Kaiba smirked.

"That's only because I'm the one who sent the limo. Mokuba! Come over here!" Kaiba was tying his tie by the time a small boy ran down the stairs. The boy, who was Mokuba, had shaggy black hair and blue gray eyes similar to his brother's.

"Mokuba, this is Kira who is going to be watching you for tonight. I'm leaving now so be good." Kaiba then left without saying much else but a good-bye to Mokuba. Kira smiled at the small boy who looked at her curiously.

"Can I have some cookies?" Mokuba put on an innocent act and the puppy dog eyes. Kira laughed.

"Not after eight. Did you want to watch TV instead? You're supposed to go to bed at ten." Kira smiled down at the boy. Cute kid. Mokuba raised an eyebrow and led her to the living room holding the big screen TV.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba! I'm surprised to see you!" Kaiba turned around to be greeted by two men in business suits. The one that shook his hand was short and fat with a fake grin on his face.

"Hello Mr. Xiao." Kaiba looked over to the other man who had neon green hair and blue eyes. He looked strangely familiar. Xiao pushed him towards Kaiba and had them shake hands.

"This here is Rishio. He's taking over for me once I retire." Xiao introduced. Both men looked each other in the eye.

"Hi." Rishio said curtly. Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've read the papers lately and I'm not impressed. I know men have urges but can't you at least stay out of the public eye?" Xiao smiled innocently and sipped at his wine. Kaiba suppressed the urge to make a rude comment.

"The press find it funny to tar my image. I assure you that is not me." Kaiba said stiffly. Rishio's eyes flashed as he gave a smile.

"Well, those pictures were convincing enough. Are you sure about that? It doesn't look like it's been tampered with." Rishio only smiled wider as a scowl came across Kaiba's expression. Kaiba glared at Rishio who only smirked.

"I'm sure if I've been somewhere or not or done something of that kind." Kaiba said dryly. Rishio chuckled.

"Well now! We must be off. So many people to greet and so little time. Good day to you Kaiba." Xiao gave one last smile before leaving. Rishio smirked at him once more before leaving as well. Kaiba glared after them, angered that they dare taunt him. The stage up front lit up and a young man stood there holding a woman's hand.

"I've called you all here today to share this special moment." The man knelt down on one knee and the woman gasped as he brought out a velvet box containing a ring, "Valerie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" The man smiled like a damned fool. Kaiba scoffed as the woman squealed with excitement and hugged the man tightly.

"Oh, Richard! Yes, yes! Of course I do!" The man who was Richard got up and put the ring on the ecstatic woman. Everyone clapped.

"How pathetic." Kaiba mumbled to himself.

"Not much of a romantic are you?" Kaiba turned to see a woman in a red dress. She was a brunette with blue eyes and was watching the fiasco on stage.

"It's obvious she's a gold digger." Kaiba sipped at his own wine and turned to face the woman. She giggled and looked over at him with her blue orbs. She was stunning.

"I'm Viera. How do you do?" Viera flashed him a smile. Kaiba smirked.

"Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." Kaiba said curtly. It reminded him of James Bond but that was just a fleeting thought. Viera laughed.

"Oh, yes. The business prodigy. I've heard a lot about you." Viera said as if trying to seduce him with her voice alone. Kaiba scowled.

"Yes, I bet you have. Lately the paparazzi plastered my image all over the front page with a bunch of prostitutes." Kaiba glared down at the shapely woman. Viera looked surprised.

"You mean that's not you?" Viera's little act of seduction immediatly dissapated. Kaiba eyed her curiously. She really did seem a little too surprised.

"For the last time, I'm sure." Kaiba said irritably. Viera put a hand to her chest and looked disappointed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba. I'm the one who took those pictures but I swear it was you." Viera looked, worried? Now it was Kaiba's turn to be surprised.

"What? How could that possibly be me? Whom ever that is did a poor impression." Kaiba scowled at her. Viera looked sincerely sorry.

"I don't know how this could have happened. He was using your name and everything. How could I not think it was you? You even looked like you." Viera frowned at her own mistake. Kaiba's eyes flashed.

"Has it ever occurred to you that my bangs don't clump up at the front in thick strips?" Kaiba asked, his anger evident in his voice. Viera shook her head. Kaiba scoffed.

"If you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave." Kaiba turned and left with the couple still on the stage.

* * *

Kaiba arrived at home just after midnight. He walked into the living room after seeing flashes of light on the walls. The living room TV. was on and Kira lay on the couch asleep. Judging from the sight of Mokuba not there, he figured Kira actually got Mokuba in bed on time. Kaiba nudged Kira awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Oh, it's you. Welcome home." She said tiredly. Kaiba scoffed.

"Go home now. Your job is done." Kaiba said stiffly. Kira shrugged and waved good bye before leaving the mansion. Kaiba sighed and collapsed on the couch. For once he fell asleep right away without a second thought of work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone or anything related to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise.

"What is the meaning of this! Kira, explain now!" Rishio was shouting and glared with a feriousity she never knew he had. Kira frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm quitting. It's as simple as that." Kira stated. Rishio got up and towered over her. His blue eyes blazing, he managed to actually stare her down.

"Why? Why are you leaving this company." He asked softly. There was a flicker of distress in his eyes but other than that there was just his anger. Kira looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry but I can't deal with this right now. My family has some problems that I have to deal with and I'm juggling around too many jobs at the moment." Kira looked into his eyes with her own pleading ones. "Please, just try to understand. We went out once and now it's kinda weird." Kira sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait." Rishio set a hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira stood in front of the door with her hand on the handle. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"What?" Kira asked. Rishio's shoulders sagged and he stared at the ground so his hair covered his eyes.

"I love you. Isn't that enough reason to stay with me?" Rishio looked up at her. His eyes were now full of determination but something behind that innocent expression chilled her to the bone. Kira smiled.

"I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another." She opened the door.

"You mean that sorry excuse for a duelist who spends his time on the streets? When will you see that he'll only use you or discard you like yesterday's newspaper!" Rishio burst out. Kira stopped in her tracks once more.

"He's the best and you'll never understand my feelings. That is a fault you have and you'll always be the same." She said with her back to him. Rishio clenched his fists enraged.

"I'll make you see Kira. Just mark my words, I'll make you see the truth." He said through gritted teeth.

"When he decides to promise his heart to another, only then will I see." Kira sighed and left. Rishio slammed his fists into the wall.

"Goddamn you Kira! If he found out you're secret he'd destroy you!"

Kaiba smirked. This was a great start to his new week. His face was no longer in the papers packed with lies and no one was abducted. Business was going back on track and everything seemed to be like a bad dream. Kaiba walked into the conference room with a smirk and was surprised that Kira was there, on time. She smiled. Her white hair was in a bun like usual and her silver eyes smiled at him under her dark rimmed glasses.  
"Hello, Mr. Kaiba." Kira greeted. Kaiba nodded in her direction and sat at the head of the table while the rest of his associates piled in.

"Alright, does everyone have a copy of the plans I intend to do?" Kaiba announced. The start of his meeting. Everyone opened a folder and sifted through the contents.

"Inside are the specs for the dojo that's going to be made for this company. That kidnapper hasn't made his move in awhile but I'm not taking any chances. Peter, what do you have to report?" Kaiba leaned back into his chair and shifted his attention to the man opposite of him. Peter had a dark red suit and a green tie on.

"The newspaper that printed those stories about you send their sincerist apologies and the police have no new leads on the kidnapper. Our sales are going back up considerably and our new product should be out sometime this year." Peter smiled as if proud he gave a quick overview of everything going back to how they were before. Kaiba's eyes flicked over to Kira who was busy writing on her clipboard. Everyone seemed to chatter at once about Kaiba Corp.'s newest invention finally coming out to make an appearance.

"Alright, I want someone to go out and find out who was impersonating me in those photos the paparazzi had. I want answers soon becuase this man could show up suddenly and screw things up." Kaiba commanded. Everyone nodded and Kaiba smirked, finally content with his employees. This is going to be a beautiful start indeed.

Kira sat in her new office at Kaiba Corp. She had explained that she quit Neko Enterprises and only works for Kaiba Corp. Industrial Illusions only has her working when they need her now which is hardly ever. Kira smiled to herself. She gets to be closer to the man with those charming blue eyes. Kira sighed dreamily and stared out the window.  
"If you make it a habit to daydream every day I'd have to fire you." Kira jumped at the sound of Kaiba's voice. She smiled nervously and tried to hide her blush.

"Oh, uh yea. Anything I can do for you Mr. Kaiba?" Kira avoided eye contact. For some reason when she looked into his eyes now she saw a glimpse of Rishio and his angry gaze.

"Take this down to get it fixed. I want it back no later than noon. Make sure the dojo is almost done and running smoothly. If any more problems happens to arise then fix it." He turned and left, his white trenchcoat trailing behind him in that imaginary gust of wind. Kira giggled and picked up the necklace he left on her desk. It was shaped to resemble a duel monster card but when she tried to open it, it didn't budge.

"That's probably what he wanted fixed." She mumbled. Kira sighed and tucked it away in her pocket before rushing out of her office. She dumped off the necklace at the nearest jewelers and found out the dojo is almost finished except that the east side of the wall kept collapsing and the architectscould never figure outwhy.

"Miss Kira, I don't know what's goin on but the employees seem ta think its haunted. After seeing wha I saw I'm startin ta believe it too." The old man wiped the sweat off his brow and he looked incredibly troubled. Kira sighed.

"Can you take me to the part where the wall first collapses? Maybe I can find something." Kira suggested. The man gave a hearty laugh.

"I seriously doubt that but it ca'in hurt to try. Jus' follow me." The man led her along through the construction zone while giving comments here and there about the machinery. Kira arrived near the collapsed wall and it indeed puzzled her.

"Well, you see it yourself you hear? Just call me if you need anythin else." The man announced. Kira nodded and the man left. She stepped around the rubble and inspected the wall. It seemed fine but the debris was covered in this weird gooey substance. Kira bent down and took a closer look at it only to have something land on her back, making her fall flat on her face and suddenly dissapear.

"What the hell!" Kira scrambled to her feet and looked around. There was nothing there. She growled in annoyance and stood in place, waiting for whatever it was to show up agian. It did. Whatever it was brushed against her legs and disappeared. Kira turned quickly to still find nothing.

"What the hell is this?" Kira was alone yet she wasn't. Kira closed her eyes to listen for the intruder. The wind blew but other than that there was nothing. Then it happened. A rustle to her right in the bushes. Kira quickly made a swipe to her left and opened her eyes when she made contact.

"Mreow!" A huge black cat landed on its feet and hissed at her. Kira gasped in surprise. Why would there be a cat? The cat hissed and disapeared in the bushes. It made no other attempt to come after her. Kira sighed in relief and made her way quickly back inside Kaiba Corp.

"Mr. Kaiba, the construction is going smoothly and the dojo should be finished soon. Your necklace is in the jewelers right now being fixed and I'll pick it up once it's done. Anything else?" Kira smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at her strangely and made a weird 'tch' sound.

"Another employee was taken just earlier." He leaned on his desk, his fingers crossed, and glared into her eyes. Kira avoided eye contact and gulped.

"Really? Who is it this time?" Kira asked curiously. Kaiba watched her closely. Why is she avoiding his eyes?

"Peter. The one from earlier today." Kaiba stated curtly. Kira gasped and held a hand over her mouth. She frowned and stared at the ground silently after.

"Other than that I have another dinner to go to next week. I need you to watch Mokuba then." Kaiba annnounced and leaned back into his chair watching her intently. Kira looked up like she was sorry.

"I can't. I have a dinner to attend to also. I would skip it if I could but for once I actually can't. Isn't there someone else who can watch him?" Kira rushed out. Kaiba raised his brows in surprise. A dinner? Like a date kind of dinner? How strange.

"I can hire a nanny for the night but those are shrewed women who don't put Mokuba to bed on time." Kaiba said irritably and leaned back onto his desk. Kira sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well, I can try to slip away early to at least check up on him but you're still going to have to hire a nanny." Kira suggested. Kaiba nodded and waved a hand through the air dismissively.

"Alright. You have tomorrow off I presume?" Kaiba eyed Kira as shenodded. Kaiba starting typing on this computer.

"I need to pick up a present for a woman. You are a woman obviously and there for possess womanly taste. I want you to come with me to pick an appropriate gift." Kaiba said while typing and not once looking at her. Kira smiled fakely. A present for a woman? Maybe he has a girlfriend he's hiding from the press.

"Will do Mr. Kaiba. Anytime after noon is fine but I need to get back home at eight to get ready." Kaiba glanced at her and continued typing.

"Likewise. Drop that mister crap. I'm tired of hearing that title coming from you. Whatever happened to Kaiba or how did you say it, Kaiba-sama? I swear hearing the same thing from everyone is annoying but from you too it's ludicris." Kaiba smirked. Was he flirting with her? Kira blushed lightly and laughed.

"Sorry Kaiba-sama. I just thought you never liked much of it." Kira said shyly. Kaiba scoffed.

"Leave. Make sure to bring back my necklace soon." Kaiba dismissed her. Kira smiled and left with another little laugh.

"Hello, Uncle."  
"Yes, my dear? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to take over the company. It just doesn't feel right"

"I know how you feel my dear but you have to. You have to take on the family fortune cuase your the last of our bloodline. Has he found out yet?"

"I think he suspects little but I don't think he will find out at all. Look, Uncle? I love you and all but if I do this he'll hate me forever and I can't take that."

"My dear, be strong. That's not what my neice would say over a guy! Ever! He's a good man but he's not in your league."

"Look, dear please understand and just do what your uncle says. Just keep working for him and when I think you're ready I'll have you take over. Don't let me down."

"Yes Uncle."


End file.
